


Obsession

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Domestic Bliss [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Introspection, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of The Unquiet Dead, the Doctor contemplates how Rose has changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _obsession_.
> 
> What started out as a drabble, quickly turned into a ficlet… one that fought with me, big time!  
> Many thanks to Caedmon for listening to me whinge and offering some great suggestions that made this story publishable! ((((hugs, darling))))

* * *

“You ‘ave an obsession, you ‘ave!” Rose waggled an accusing finger at the Doctor, a smug, little smirk bowing her lips.

_ Bloody gorgeous _ . Yeah, he had an obsession, alright. If there had been any doubt before, there was none now. Not after having seen her in that dress. Be best if he nipped this _obsession_ in the bud.

“How long ‘ave ya been at it? Been down there all night! D’ya never sleep?”

“Don’t need much sleep, me.” He slid back under the console. “How ‘bout you? The TARDIS give you a decent room?”

“Beau’iful, yeah! Never slept anywhere so nice.”

There was some shuffling and scrambling, and suddenly she was lying beside him, her face inches from his, beaming at him.   _Blimey!_ At least she was wearing her regular clothes today, not that distracting Victorian get-up.

“Can I ‘elp? Used to ‘elp Mickey down at the garage all the time, yeah. Was fun learnin’ ‘ow ev’rything worked.”

The Doctor bristled at the mention of _the boyfriend_. “I dunno, Rose. The TARDIS isn’t just a car that any _idiot_ can mend.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, it’s _so_ much better! Please?”

_ Oh, well, if she was going to put it that way… _ “Alright then. Here you go. Do your worst!” He passed her the sonic screwdriver. Yeah, he was a goner. _Besotted old fool_.

“W’at needs fixin’?”

“Temporal stabilizer needs some adjustin’.” He placed his hand around the one of hers that was holding the sonic, guiding her to aim it at a faulty temporal node. The warmth from her skin flooded through him, up his arm, and straight to his thundering hearts. And when he helped her activate the device, her giggle of delight did funny things to his insides the like of which he hadn’t experienced in centuries. Blimey, he wasn’t sure he had _ever_ experienced anything quite like that, to be honest.

“When we’re done ‘ere, think you can take me ‘ome?”

His pounding hearts nearly lurched to a halt. She’d only just come on board… “Don’t you want to see more? Entire universe out there, just waitin’ for you.” _Smooth one, Doctor. Not obsessed at all, me. Nope._

“Course I do! Oh, did you think…?” She whacked him on the arm.

“Ow!”

“Ya plum! I jus’ wanna see my Mum, pack some more clothes. ‘Fraid you’re _stuck_ wi’ me!” She beamed again and pressed a chaste little kiss to his cheek.

The sensation warmed him through. He couldn’t tear his eyes from hers. She was intoxicating! Obsession didn’t begin to cover what he felt for her. In just a few short days she had transformed his life, and given him hope when it seemed there was nothing left to live for. She was smart, sassy, and downright beautiful, and her hand fit perfectly in his. If he _was_ obsessed, it was no bloody wonder.

But he was going to have to put a little distance between them before he snogged her senseless and then some. She deserved better, and he didn’t need any more emotional baggage. He’d just keep his little (growing) obsession to himself, and enjoy her presence in his life for as long as she’d have him. No strings attached. No domestics. Easy.

“There you go! All done!” He slid out from beneath the console and leapt to his feet, reaching his hand down toward her. “C’mon then! Up you get!”

She gave him a quizzical look. “You mean… that’s it fixed then? The temporal w’atzit?”

He shrugged. “It’ll hold.” He wiggled his hand at her again. This time she took it, and he hauled her to her feet.

She moved a step closer to him, smiling up at him with that infernal tongue-touched grin. “See, told ya it was better wi’ two.”

Maybe dealing with his little blonde obsession wasn’t going to be so easy after all, but oh, so worth the struggle. “Yeah… yeah it is…” he responded, squeezing the hand he still held. “Now, let’s get you home. What d’ya say? I could get you there the mornin’ after you left, like you were only gone the night. Impressive, eh?”

* * *

 


End file.
